


Cereal Reveals Secrets

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cereal, Confessions, Fluff, Jack and his dads, Kisses, M/M, Sweet, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Jack wants to understand his dads, but they're very confusing. Maybe a late-night chat will help clear things up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Kudos: 86





	Cereal Reveals Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is just a little Drabble I wrote for my friend, hope you enjoy! :)

Jack was hungry. Well, not hungry. He didn’t need much food to survive, but he very much enjoyed it. Especially nougat. Often Jack woke up craving something sugary late at night, would make his way into the kitchen, and make himself a bowl of “Cookie Crunch”, his favorite cereal. Castiel, his father, didn’t sleep, so he would join him every so often. Tonight, however, it was Dean who found him in the kitchen with the lights off, munching away happily. Unlike Cas, who often chided Jack on his choice of nutrients, Dean just grunted in his direction and sat across from him, nursing a water. This was odd. Dean almost always drank beer, which Sam pointed out along with his passion for burgers and pie.

  
They sat in silence, Jack crunching his cereal and Dean sipping his water. However, right as Jack finished his bowl, he remembered a question he had been meaning to ask the hunter.

  
“Dean?” he started, to which Dean turned and nodded his head, “can I ask you something?”

  
“Sure, go ahead, kid” Dean replied.

  
“Well, I was watching tv the other day, and I noticed something. Sam only has only ever told me about you and him dating or liking girls, but in the show two men were getting married. Does that happen too?” Dean actually looked surprised.

  
“Woah, I guess we never did tell you what being gay is. Well, yeah, just like a man and a woman can date and get married, so can a man and a man.”

  
“Oh! Like you and Castiel!” he exclaimed, because it certainly seemed like the two men acted exactly like the ones from the television around each other.

  
“Oh, um, not exactly,” Dean’s facial expression confused Jack. He seemed… sad, “See, Cas isn’t my boyfriend. Yes, I love him, and yes, we care about each other, but we don’t do all the lovey dovey crap like couples do. We’re just best friends.”

  
“But, you act like the people in the show around him. Are you sure you don’t want to be a couple, Dean?” Hurt flashed across Dean’s face, and then the shield went up.

  
“Listen Jack, being gay is okay, but I’m not. I love Cas like a brother,” he flinched on brother, “and he wouldn’t date me anyway. I’m broken, and he’s a freaking angel.” Jack nodded, then excused himself. Right as he was nearing his door, however, he heard more talking from the kitchen. He made his way back, standing just to the right of the door, not looking in.

  
“-would date you, you know,” said Castiel. Silence. “If you weren’t straight. I’m sorry if that’s uncomfortable, but...I would. You’re not broken Dean, you’re beautiful.” More silence, then a small scuffle, then quiet.

  
Jack crept back around the corner and saw a sight that made him smile. Dean and Cas were standing by the counter. Dean’s arms were wrapped tightly around Castiel’s back, and the angel had his hands cupped at Dean’s neck. They were kissing, slow and silently. Jack felt like he was intruding, and so he went back to his own room.

  
At his door, an even bigger smile crept to his face. He was right, and he helped his dads be happy. Hopefully, this would be good for all of them, especially Dean. Now all he had to do was find Sam, and get his Three Musketeers that Sam had promised him for mentioning the show to Dean. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos! :)


End file.
